The Fate of My Family
by Frost-like
Summary: Sequel to "The Sorrowful Life of Pippa F rost" Jack discovers that the guardians knew his sister, but only Pitch knows o f her fate. Will Jack find out what happ ened to his dearly beloved sister, along with the rest of his human family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Guys it's here it's here it's here! Get excited!**

**Sorry it took me so long. School stuffs been taking up a bit more time, but I wi ll update whenever possible.**

**Don't worry, you will never go to long w ithout a chapter!**

**Please follow and/or favorite the story. **

**Please review! Let me know what you thin k!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Jack?" Pippa whispered besides me. Her and I were peeking over a dark green bus h; glancing at the net that was not- so -sudally covered in leaves and twigs. It was Easter Sunday, and me and Pippa wer e awaiting the arrival of the Easter bun ny._

_As for the net, it was a tradition of ours. Ever since Pippa could walk and string words together, I had taken her out into the woods on Easter morning. We would set up the net and wait behind a tree or a bush and try and catch the Easter Bunny. Of course, if we ever caught him, we would let him go. But Pippa had always wanted to see him; and so had I. So, t here we sat of the dew covered grass, waited for an egg-hiding rabbit to come around. I turned to my little sister, who' s eyes were full of wonder and curiosity , and smirked._

_"Yeah, Pippa?" I whispered back to her, leaning in close as to minimize the sound; after all, rabbits had good ears. Pip pa put her mouth next to my ear so that I could hear her better._

_"Do you think that we will catch the Easter Bunny?" she questioned. I breathed out a laugh and glanced at my little six year old sister._

_"Definitely. If not this year, then the next. If not then eventually." I answered with a wink, and Pippa gave a sigh of relief. I giggled as she settled back on to her place. We glanced at each other and smirked our famous trouble- filled smiles._

_In front of us, we heard a whoosh;_

_Then a snap;_

_And a swoosh._

_Wide eyed, we whipped our heads toward t he net so fast that Pippa brown hair twirled around her and mine swayed. A gasped escaped my mouth, and a squeal left Pippa's, as we saw the sight before us._

_The net was set off._

_But it was empty._

_We looked at each other with an amazement in our eyes. Our mouths were gaped open in shock. Then we did the only thing that seem logical._

_We burst out laughing. Making the noise echo off of every surface in the forest and causing the birds to fly off in fear . We rolled on the ground clutching our stomachs as our clothes stained with grass smudges._

_And we did not stop until our mother cal led us in for breakfast._

* * *

_"Jack."_ I heard in a faint whisper. I mumbled and turned over. As the fog in my mind began to part, I realized that I was lying down and my head was lying of something very furry. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. Running a hand through my white hair, I tried to remember what was going on.

I was in guardian meeting. I had been looking around the room, being extremely bored from North's speech about how much mischief the elves had been causing lately (which was near to none). Then I got had gotten a headache, like I always did when I was about to get hit with another memory from my human life. Tooth had l aid me down on Bunny's leg (though I had thoroughly protested) and I fell asleep and began dreaming of my old life.

Looking around, I noted that I was on a couch in North's workshop. The guardians all hovered around me with worry spread on their faces. I turned around and saw that Bunny (whose leg I had been leaning on) had the same look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. Whenever I got a bit of my memory back they were usually all smiles and wanting to know what had happened. I looked at all of them, trying to find and answer, when Sandy pointed to his face; motioning for me to do the same. My hand touched my face and I quickly pulled it away, confused. Looking d own, I saw that my hand was wet; the small bit of water glistened in the light. I whipped my head around and looked into my reflection in a glass window. I was shocked by what I saw.

My face was stained with tears.

I had been crying.

_I don't understand._ I thought to myself, very confused, _It had been a good memory right? I had been having fun with my sister._ A sob escaped my throat at the thought, and my bright blue eyes widened in realization.

_I miss my sister._ I concluded. Silent tears began to creep down my face as I remembered her. My little sister. My best friend.

Pippa Frost.

Tooth flew over and sat next to me on the couch. She placed her slender hand of my back and I jumped slightly, still not used to the physical contact. the hand retracted, but quickly took it's place a gain, rubbing my back through my hoodie in a soothing way.

"Jack," Tooth began, "was it a bad memory?" Her question made me giggle; and the giggle cause a confused look to settle on everyone's faces.

"No." I answered her, trying to reassure them all that I was fine, "It wasn't a bad memory." A breath of relief filled t he room, and the wind seemed to dance at the fact that I was okay.

"Then why were ya cry'n?" Bunny asked, s till a bit confused.

"I... I remembered my sister a bit more. " I said, looking down at my staff, "My first memory was of her, but the more I remember, the more I miss her. I just... I miss my little sister." I sniffed and brushed away a few fresh tears that were gathering in my eyes. The wind swirled around me, trying to comfort me most likely. My hair ruffed and my hoodie swayed. I let out a small breath of a laugh and silently thanked the wind for it's support in the matter. The wind was always there for me. From the day I rose from the ice; it was my best friend now.

Tooth pulled me into a bone crushing hug , and was then accompanied by the rest o f the guardians. I laughed and put my arms around them all. My new family. Though it did not have a sister in it, this family would do perfectly. The guardians pulled away from me with smiles plastered on all of their faces, mine included.

"Hey Jack?" Bunny asked, capturing the attention of the room. I turned to the giant Pooka and gave him a smile, showing the teeth that Tooth and her mini fairies loved so much.

"Yeah, Cottontail?" I asked. Bunny rolled his eyes at the nickname, but shrugged it off.

"What was your sister's name?" He questioned, curious to know the name of the girl that Jack Frost would cry over.

"Oh, her name was Pippa." I replied simply, "Pippa Frost." A gasped and a smash filled the room, and I looked around. North had dropped the plate of cookies that he was holding. Everyone's face had shock plastered on it.

"Shit." Bunny murmured. Placing his head in his paws.

"350 year, and there has only been one girl with that name." North whispered.

Bunny looked as though he was about to cry.

Sandy was sitting down, staring at Jack in shock and trying to collect his thoughts.

Tooth, was staring wide eyed at the winter spirit. Her hands covering her mouth that was no doubt gaping open in shock.

My brow furrowed together as I glanced a round the room again, confused and a bit annoyed.

"What is is?" I asked no one in general with irritation and curiosity spilling i n my voice. What was the big deal about my sister?

"Jack," Tooth whispered, sorrow evident in her usual cheery voice, "we knew your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry about the late update. A thing happened yesterday that was super stressful, so I could not update. :/**

**Sorry about the space thing in the last chapter, my computer has been acting weird.**

**I want back and fixed it all, but if you see anything like it in this chapter please tell me! Thank you for informing me of it!**

**Please Favorite/Follow if you want to!**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

I starred at them with wide eyes and a mouth that was half way to the floor.

Of course they knew my sister, I thought confused by their reaction, they know all the kids. But why are they acting like this?

"What do you mean you knew her?" I asked, demanding answers, "You know every kid in the world, so what's different about her. What was different about my sister?" Emotions were stirring up inside of me.

I was frustrated because I didn't know what was happening.

I was sad because I missed Pippa.

I was curious because the guardians knew my sister.

"Pippa was a special case, Jack." North explain, still thoroughly upset, "We knew her far better than we did any of the other children." I smiled at the thought.

They knew her! I thought excitedly, they can tell me what happened to her! They can tell me about her life! They can... My thoughts were interrupted by Tooth's gasp. We all turned and faced her; and saw that her lips were quivering and her eyes were full of tears and worry.

And they were looking straight at me.

"Jack..." Tooth whispered, "Jack Frost." I raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her.

"Yeah, Tooth?" I asked cautiously , "You okay?" Tooth lowered herself to the ground and landed on the ground so that she was almost eye level with me.

"Jack, you didn't have another brother did you? It was just you, Pippa, and your parents?" Tooth asked, her voice shaking. Eyebrows still raised, I nodded.

"Yeah Tooth, just us. Why?" I assured her. Hearing a sharp inhale from behind me, I glanced back. North's giant hand was cover his mouth, and his eyes were hovering over Sandy's head were a variety of symbols were appearing, far too fast for me to decipher.

Bunny's eyes were wide and full of fear and worry. I did not even get the chance to ask what was wrong when Bunny jumped on on me. My staff was knocked out of my grasp and now laid about two feet away from me. My eyes went wide with fear as I thrashed around, still not knowing what the hell was happening. Bunny pulled back my sleeve and revealed my small pale wrist. Quickly, he put two furry fingers against the skin and waited.

Then I knew,

They knew that I died.

I tried to pull away from Bunny so that he would not know that I did not have a pulse; but he held fast. There was not a sound in the room; not a breath being taken, not a hammer being hit, not a feather dropping against the cool wood floor that I was pressed against.

And it stayed that way until Bunny began crying.

He pulled me into his arms and held me as tears soaked him fur. I knew that he was crying to be strong, but I don't think he could take it. Either way I tried to squirm out of his firm grip. I loved having a family, but I wanted to know about my sister. We could talk about my death another time. I would give them every detail, but not know. Right now I needed to know about Pippa.

But that would not happen yet. The guardians all gathered around Bunny and joined the hug. It was too tight. There was not escape route, or even room to breath. Even the wind could not reach me.

This was the first time in a long time that I could not feel the wind. The gentle touch, the soothing breeze, I could not feel it. I felt like I was being crushed. I continued to squirm, trying to get them to loosen up, when the windows began to rattle.

Tooth screeched, and the guardians turned to see the cause. I could barely see Tooth being pushed around the room. Then Sandy was pulled away. North and Bunny quickly stood up to see what was happening, then they began being shoved around. Pushed against walls and knocking over furniture. I grabbed my staff and looked around the room, trying to find the cause of the insanity. And I succeeded.

It was the wind. It was making a storm.

"Wind!" I called, trying to get it's attention, "Wind stop!" The intense rush of air stopped and the wind wrapped around me, greeting me. Apparently, the wind did not like to be away from me either. The breeze swirled around me, and I looked at my friends. The wind had gently put them down and they were looking at each other and shock.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, concerned for them. They all responded with a yes, which let me relax a bit.

S... sorry! Sorry! The wind whispered in my ear. Try to get me to convey the message.

"The wind says sorry, guys." I told the guardians, and the wind settled a bit.

"Umm.. tell it that it's okay?" Tooth suggested, not really sure how to talk to the wind. I giggled and the wind grazed them all, trying to apologize further. They smiled and began to walk toward me.

Ask them! The wind urged, Ask them about Pippa! I smiled because I could now. I could know anything about my dear sister. But I had to ask something first.

"How did Pippa die?" I asked softly, with urgency and sadness in my voice. The guardians looked at each other uncomfortably, then Bunny stepped forward.

"Mate, it's kinda weird... but there was a fire..." Bunny began. But that's all I heard. At the mention of it I flew out the window, not wanting to cry in front of the guardians again.

* * *

**Pippa's POV**

I couldn't see Jack. 300 years and I have always been able to see Jack. But not now. He was covered by the guardians body's, shielded from my view. I pressed against them, but they held tighter.

I could see their subtle shifts as Jack moved at the center of their hug. I know how he feels. For three hundred years I was the only one who was there for him, not even Pitch came to him too often, no matter how many times I begged. And now we was surrounded. He must be terrified.

They're scaring my brother!

I shook the windows, trying to get their attention, but they did not do anything. I pushed and pulled against them, but they still did not move. Thinking of a new plan, I apologized to them in my mind for what I was about to do. Gently as I could, I wrapped myself around Tooth and pulled her back. I shook her around, but the other guardians still did not move.

I could see Jack now, just a bit. But I got angry at what I saw. He was afraid. His eyes were wide and confused as he watched Tooth, but I could see his body relax as it came in contact with open air. I was upset for him, but I was angry at the guardians. I know that they cared, but don't they know that he was alone, without touch, for 300 years!? They should know that he would be overwhelmed by the sudden affection!

So I grabbed them all and pulled them off of my brother. And I did not stop until Jack called for me. I rushed over to him, and gathered strength to speak. I only spoke once a year or so, because of how much it wore me out, but this was it. Jack was going to find out that I was here! When he began to get him memories back, I always tried to tell him, but the moon stopped me, telling me that it was not time yet. And so Jack had not found out; but that was all about to change. I had Jack apologize to them for me, and was very glad when they accepted said apology.

"Ask them!" I urged Jack, "Ask them about Pippa!" Jack smiled and open his mouth to speak. I let myself go and floated for a bit, waiting for the relief.

"How did Pippa die?" Jack asked in a hushed tones. If I had hands, I would surely smack him. He could not just ask the simple question could he? He had to start with all the painful stuff. Understandable, but extremely annoying in this case.

"Mate, it's kinda weird... but there was a fire..." Bunny began; but with that, Jack flew out the window, and I followed; far too tired to resist his pull.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the late update, I may start updating every six days because of school and stuff.**

**But I'm on April Vacation now, so I will update a lot more often... hopefully!**

**Please favorite and/or follow this story if you have not already!**

**Please Review! Let me know what you think!**

**Sorry that the chapter is a bit short today.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

I sat on the ice on the center of my pond, my final resting place. My blue hood was pulled up over my head, and my arms were crossed over my knees that were pulled to my chest. In my left hand, I grasped my wooden staff. The touch was comforting, as was the wind that swirled around me.

I sighed and placed my forehead on my knees. I had cried on the flight over here, so I had no more tears left. I felt exhausted. So, as I sat on the white- blue ice, I thought about my family. The memories seemed to seem into my mind. and it felt like a fog clearing.

But no matter how hard I tried, I could not remember my parents. I could remember my mother's voice, and my father's laugh, but that was it. Yet, I remembered everything about my sister. Her height, her hair, and the funny little laugh that she let out when I tickled her.

She loved to go and try to catch the Easter bunny; she loved strawberries and her favorite color was green; and the day before the winter solstice, she would go outside and pick as many flowers as possible, and give them to everyone in the village.

I missed her.

I grasped at my chest and tried to comprehend what was happening. I never had anyone to miss. No one to remember fondly, and now I know that I had a _family;_ I was _human_; and I had died.

I left all of that. I left it all, but my sister was safe. I saved her from drowning, and then she burned instead.

Tears began to leak out of my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. To be honest, sometimes I hate remembering. Sometimes it hurts so much...

"Jack." I heard from behind me. Noticing the Australian accent, I only gave Bunny a glance to let him know that I knew he was there. I was too tired to make a sarcastic remark, so I remained still and quiet as Bunny came and sat down next to me.

"How old was she?" I asked quietly, needing to know.

"She was eleven at the time of the fire." Bunny answered with little hesitation. Eleven. I had bought her a year.

"You never let me finish my story." Bunny told me.

"I don't want to hear it." I told him, with little emotion in my voice.

"Yes you do. So shut up and listen." Bunny replied, sounding like himself again, "When Pippa's light went out, me and the others went to see what had happened. When we saw the house burnt down, we all assumed that she was dead. But then Pitch came..." my eyes widened. Pitch? What did Pitch have to do with any of this? Seeing the look of shock on my face, Bunny explained.

"To give you the short version: After you died, there was a black dot on the globe. We went to see what it was, and discovered that it was a child that liked Pitch. Pitch became her best friend, and eased her into a normal routine.

Pippa lost the ability to dream, but when she got it back, Pitch did not want us to make her think badly of him, so he made his own dream sand to give her good dreams that he could control. But back to the fire:

When Pippa's light went out, me and the others went to see what had happened; we had grow pretty fond of Pippa. When we saw the house burned down like that, we assumed that Pippa had died. But then Pitch came and said that she wasn't dead; he wouldn't tell us anything else. All we know is that Pippa Frost did not die in that fire."

My eyes widened and my heart raced. My sister had lived! But how? Only Pitch knew. Pitch Black. My enemy. My sisters friend.

I jumped up, already knowing my next destination. Running forward, I stopped and turned around, looking at Bunny.

"Thanks, Kangaroo." I told him with a smirk.

"You're welcome, Frostbite." Bunny said with a smile on his face. And with that, I took off, asking the wind to find Pitch Black.

* * *

Upon hearing Jack's request, I immediately began to steer him toward one of the entrances of Pitch's home. Though I did not lead him to the closest one because I needed to warn Pitch.

I had waited three hundred years for this. For my brother to remember me. To be called Pippa in a voice other that Pitch's. I was ecstatic. Finally, my brother would now that he would always have someone, and that he always had.

I rushed into Pitched lair and blew against the chime. Pitch had made it a couple decades ago so that I could let him now that I was there without speaking. Seconds later, Pitch appeared from the shadows with a gentle smile laid on his face.

"Hello Pippa," he announced, "To what do I owe the visit?" I swirled around him at an alarming rate and prepared myself to talk; I had been very chatty today.

Jack's coming. I told him. Pitch's brow creased together and confusion plastered his face.

"What for?" Pitch asked with curiosity. I collected myself and answered.

****_My story. My secret. Me._


	4. COMPUTER IS FIXED!

**GUISE!**

**GUISE!**

**GUESS WHO'ES COMPUTER IS FINALLY FIXED!?**

**GUESS WHO IS GOING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR "THE FATE OF MY FAMILY" ON FRIDAY OR SATURDAY!?**

**A. No one**

**B. Jack Frost**

**C. Frost-like**

**Guess what the answer is.**

**Go ahead, guess.**

**I dare you.**

**The correct answer is C!**

**See you all on Friday! Thank you all for not giving up hope! Love you all!**

**-With thanks and love, Ruth**


End file.
